Surprises
by KDTBpantherwulf
Summary: <html><head></head>The eight times Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak had a surprise encounter, and the one time it was on purpose. Just a nice little Destiel College AU in which Castiel is a hapless freshman and Dean is a helpful and friendly senior. Basically an excuse for me to practice my lemons that somehow gained some plot.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Title: Surprises

Summary: The eight times Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak had a surprise encounter, and the one time it was on purpose. Just a nice little Destiel College AU in which Castiel is a hapless freshman and Dean is a helpful and friendly senior. Basically an excuse for me to practice my lemons that somehow gained some plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Supernatural characters, I'm just playing in Kripke's playground.

Warnings: This is an AU in which various characters' ages have been adjusted to fit them into colleges. There aren't any supernatural (note the lower-case.) elements; no hunters, no vamps, no weres, no shapeshifters, etc., and (due to the fact that it's an AU) some characters may be a bit OOC. Explicit Dean/Castiel, meaning man/man, yaoi, slash, gay sex, however you wanna put it, it'll be there. If that's not your thing, I politely request that you please fuck off and leave me to my fun. Also, cursing throughout the duration of the fic, though if you can handle reading explicit sex and can't handle a bit of language, I'm honestly confused. There's also quite a bit of fluff because yes :D.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

A/N: Ello! This kinda just happened, I didn't mean to…I wanted to practice my lemon writing cause I've never written one of these before, so if it sucks just tell me. I can take it *subtly cringes*. This is my first Supernatural fic, and my first Destiel fic, _and_ my first lemon fic, soooooo...yeah. Hope it's okay. It's funny, this started out with an errant thought about how cute girls are in large sweaters, and it just escalated from there to a Destiel oneshot. Then it escalated even more and turned into this little set of college encounters between our favorite blue-eyed angel and his hunter. I hadn't planned on posting this till I'd completely finished what it's become, buuuuuut…I MUST HONOR THE END OF THE HELLATUS AND THE PREMIERE OF SEASON 10! *nods sagely* This is very important. Sorry to folks waiting on WtFH or Betrayal, my muse is being a supernatural focused little bitch, so it's a struggle to write anything but Destiel. Anyway, enjoy?

*****Line Break*****

The first time he met Castiel was a unique experience. Dean had been sitting in his dorm room staring blankly at his math work, hoping that if he gazed at it long enough the universe would see fit to grant him with understanding. To be honest he was beginning to doze off; he'd had a long night of hardcore partying, so it was understandable that he'd be fucking exhausted, though he was soldiering on relatively well. A faint shout of "Get back here you bastard!" In a British accented voice was enough to rip him from the daze he'd fallen into. He lifted his head up, his interest further piqued by the roared, "I'll rip your friggin 'ead off!" that was louder and closer.

Dean jumped as suddenly, a man burst through his dorm room door and slammed it shut while holding his breath and leaning on the door. Moments later Dean heard heavy footsteps race past the door and off into the distance, and he watched curiously as the man let out a sigh of relief and relaxed against the door, panting. He was just about to clear his throat to announce his presence (and in his own room too, how ridiculous) when the other male finally looked up, seeming to take in the room around him. He jumped as he noticed Dean staring at him, and quickly stood. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bust in on you like that, I thought this was a supply closet because it's in the corner and there's no number on the door..." He trailed off awkwardly.

It was around this time that Dean realized he'd been staring blankly at the other guy for the better part of the last minute, and he hastened to respond, frowning lightly. "Uh...it's fine I guess. What the hell happened anyway?" the other male blushed and scratched the back of his head somewhat anxiously.

"I might have implied some rude things about his mother due to something he said to a friend of mine..." Dean snorted and didn't respond, going back to staring at his math work and causing them to fall into an awkward silence. When he looked up, the other guy was still there, pointedly avoiding looking in his direction. Dean's frown deepened, and he opened his mouth to politely ask him to leave (can you get the hell out of my room?) when there was a knock somewhere down the hall, distracting him.

It seemed that the guy from before had come back, and was going door to door saying, "'Scuse me, have you seen a guy, he would've been about 5'11, stupidly messed up black hair, dinky little trench coat? I'm planning to kill him."

The shorter male sent Dean a panicked look, his eyes screaming "Please hide me." Dean raised an eyebrow silently conveying his general message of, "Now why would I do that?". I mean, of course he'd probably end up helping the guy out, he wasn't a complete asshole. But this random dude had just busted into his room and interrupted his studying (futile and boring as it may have been), didn't he deserve a little revenge? The other's brows furrowed, his bright blue eyes widening slightly as he sent Dean a pleading look.

Dean tried to hold out, but he soon caved to the other's extremely effective pitiful look (absolutely insane this guy, his puppy-dog eyes were effective enough to rival his little brother's), waving him toward the bathroom. Blue-eyes sent him a thankful look before darting through the open bathroom door and quietly shutting it. And just in time too, as there was a knock at the door. "Hold on just a sec." Dean called, standing from his desk and heading to the door.

He opened it and found an angry fellow senior, a smarmy guy named Crowley, looking back at him. "'Scuse me, have you seen a guy, he would've been about 5'11, stupidly messed up hair, dinky little trench coat? I'm gonna kill him." Crowley repeated with a smile that was really more of an angry grimace than anything. Dean shifted back slightly, leaning against his door jam and looking amused.

"Actually, yes, I have. Blue-eyes?" Dean replied, ignoring the slight thump he heard from the bathroom as the angry guy nodded. He jerked his chin in the direction of the mess hall, stating, "He ran down that hallway, not sure where he would've gone after that."

Crowley gave a mean smirk before stating "Much obliged." And stalking away.

Dean waited a few moments, watching until Crowley turned a corner before going back into his room, shutting the door, wandering over to his mini-fridge, and calling, "Alright, you can come out now." over his shoulder to the other guy still hiding in his bathroom. Dean smirked as blue-eyes, after poking his head out of the bathroom to verify to himself that the room was in fact clear, crept warily back toward him, stopping a few feet away from the fridge and standing silently. Dean stared at him, and the other man stared back, causing an awkward staring contest that lasted until Dean shook himself, burying himself in the task of looking through his fridge.

He'd nearly forgotten the other guy was even in his room until a quiet yet deep voice said, "I thought you had decided to sell me out."

He looked over his shoulder and replied, "Nah, I'd never abandon anyone to Crowley." He gave the other a quick look up and down before stating "Especially a freshie like you, Crowley'd eat you alive." and going back to his fruitless search for edible food in the damn-near empty fridge. After opening one of the drawers and finding something that may or may not have blinked back at him, he gave up on his quest and just grabbed a beer; he'd go out for something later.

Remembering his surprise guest once again, he impulsively asked, "Want a beer?" glancing at the other man. Though his Sasquatch of a little brother was known as the more polite of the Winchester duo, never let it be said that Dean didn't have any manners. He shrugged when the other guy mutely shook his head, avoiding his eyes. Dean wandered back over to his desk, noting in his peripherals that blue-eyes was just standing there awkwardly rather than leaving, or sitting himself down on the couch like most of his fellow college students would. 'Freshmen.' He thought with a mental eye-roll.

He glanced toward the door in surprise when he faintly heard Crowley's angry yelling, probably from the cafeteria (he had one hell of a set of lungs on him), and grinned when he saw the other guy flinch and pale. "Man, what the hell did you say to him?" Dean asked nearly sympathetically with a grin, leaning forward and sipping his beer.

The freshman flushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly before mumbling, "I just suggested that maybe he wouldn't be such an imbecilic asshole if his mother, sister, and family dog weren't the same person..."

Dean nearly spat out the beer he'd been drinking, and swallowed it before bursting into loud, disbelieving laughter, noticing that the freshman perked up and smiled slightly. Sometime during his gut-busting laughter, he decided that the guy was forgiven for the study interruption on account of his humor (and really, studying's boring. Wouldn't take much). He finally stopped laughing, clutching his stomach as took deep breaths to calm himself down, and smiled at the blue-eyed freshman, before stating, "I can see why he might be a bit offended about that.", standing, and walking a few steps to stand in front of his fellow student.

"Well, meeting might've been better, but I'm Dean. Dean Winchester." He said, reaching out to shake his hand, noting that he was a few inches taller than the freshman, and that his giant of a brother would fairly tower over the man.

"I'm Castiel, Castiel Novak. Thank you for letting me hide out in your rooms for a bit." Blue-eyes, 'No, Castiel,' He thought to himself, murmured with a half-smile.

"No problem." He replied easily, his smile growing to a grin as Castiel glanced awkwardly between him and the door. "Would you like me to check and see if the big bad senior is gone?" He asked mockingly, his wide grin taking the edge off the taunt.

Castiel slumped with relief. "Please?"

Dean stood and walked to the door, making a show of sticking his head out and looking from side to side, before he turned back to Castiel, stating, "Looks like it's all clear, you're safe to go." Castiel walked carefully past him, cautiously looking for himself before he stepped completely out of Dean's doorway and turned to look at him.

"Again, thank you Dean." He stated seriously.

Dean waved him off with a lazy grin and replied, "It was no problem. If you want to avoid him until he cools down, you may want to try hiding out in the library. You look like the smart type that'll be entertained there for a while, and Crowley usually avoids the library because of Professor Cain."

Castiel looked slightly startled for a moment before he smiled, thanked him again, and looked both ways down the hallway before scurrying away, very pointedly in the opposite direction of the mess hall. Dean just shook his head in amusement before walking back into his room, closing the door, and sitting back down at his desk to continue with his math work.

"…son of a bitch."

A/N: So, that's the first! There'll be 7 more chapters plus an epilogue, unless my muse decides to give me more…which I kinda hope it doesn't cause this whole idea started out as a 2k fic. -_-"


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The eight times Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak had a surprise encounter, and the one time it was on purpose. Just a nice little Destiel College AU in which Castiel is a hapless freshman and Dean is a helpful and friendly senior. Basically an excuse for me to practice my lemons that somehow gained some plot.

Disclaimer: XD Nope.

Warnings: Nothing new, see chapter 1. In fact, I'm sure you know what you came for, so no more warnings.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Phone calls_"

A/N: M'back! Got another chapter for ya'll. This is honestly the fastest I've ever updated anything, feel privileged! This is going a lot easier than my other fics I've got in the works…XD in any case, here ya go!

A/N 2: I reposted this cause I had some stuff to add and a couple of edits to make. If you've already read it, you don't really need to reread it.

*****Line Break*****

The second time Dean met Castiel, it was not as much of an emergency, but no less of a shock than the first time.

Dean was headed through the mess hall, weaving resolutely through the throngs of people standing here and there as he made his way toward the food lines. He brushed against a few stubborn people, almost knocking down a few of the rude ass jocks who stood in his way, barely pausing to send them half-hearted apologies as he traveled along a single-minded path to his food source.

Amongst these accidental bumps, he felt a familiar subtle grope, but only paused to send the culprit (a widely grinning Pamela) a distracted wink before moving on. Within moments he'd reached his destination, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he put himself at the end of a short, three-person line. Peeking over the shoulder of a man who'd give Sam a run for his money in height, he perused the limited selection of foodstuff written on the slightly askew chalkboard behind the counter.

Perhaps oddly, Dean's college housed a single high school-like lunch line, nestled in amongst all the other more well-known food providers. It was less expensive than most of the other cuisine, and provided burly lunch ladies, mystery meat, hair in the corn, and all the other general…irregularities a public school might possess. Unsurprisingly, it didn't get much action, having to compete with the actual chain restaurants lining the walls, but it managed to cling to life in the cafeteria all the same, much like a grungy bit of gum would cling to the bottom of a reluctant shoe.

Dean reached the front of the short line, grabbing a styrofoam tray, and sending the lunch lady a charming smile as he pointed at the odd lump of noodles that was meant to be some kind of pasta, and stated "I'd like mine al dente." with an exaggerated wink. She sent him a flat look before simply dropping his...concoction on his plate with a sickening splat, and waving him on.

He moved along with a mental shrug, he'd get her to smile back some day, picking up a foil wrapped burger. Some fries joined the tray, and a lone apple somehow stole away from its brethren onto the tray as well. Most importantly, a piece of slightly lopsided pie migrated onto his platter as well.

Making his way back through the crowded lunch room, Dean sat down to eat his late lunch by himself, waving off a couple of his friends as he sat at the end of an empty table back by a window. They looked confused, but willingly left him to his own devices. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief; not that he didn't love his friends, but he had a project due next Monday and he wanted to work on it now so that he could party later (his little giant of a brother would be proud), and they were the absolute worst at letting other people be productive. He placed his backpack on the bench next to him, and spread his books out to his sides so that he could put his food in the middle.

He'd just finished setting up his lunch-study and begun futzing around with his books when felt eyes on him and heard footsteps a few feet from him. He looked up from where he'd been multitasking; finding the correct page in his textbook with one hand and eating his burger with the other, confused, only to see the freshman he'd saved from Crowley a couple of weeks ago standing across the table from him.

"Hello Dean." Castiel stated, staring at him, blue eyes flicking curiously over his setup.

"Oh, 'lo Cas." He said through a bite of food, cursing the freshman's timing. He swallowed his mouthful, spontaneously stating, "Don't just stand there dude, take a seat. Looks awkward with you just standing there." and gesturing with his burger for Castiel to sit down. Castiel stood for a moment more, eyes assessing him, before he slowly sat down.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked, glancing over his setup again.

"Oh, I uh, I have a project due next week and a party this weekend, so I'm trying to get at least a little bit done before then so that I don't have to feel guilty about it. Or really so that my little brother doesn't try to make me feel guilty about it. His bitching is annoying." Dean responded with a snort.

Castiel just nodded in reply, taking off his own backpack and pulling out his supplies, copying Dean's arrangement of food and books before diving into his own studying. Dean smiled bemusedly, glad that the freshman wouldn't be bothering him while he tried to work, but confused that he'd asked him to sit down in the first place if that could've been an issue, before going back to his project.

The two sat companionably for a while, chatting lightly or snickering over stupid little things they found in their books, the sounds of the lunch room around them seemingly not penetrating their little study bubble. As Dean was handing Cas his physics book to show him a picture of a guy awkwardly sneezing (he was supposed to be figuring out something to do with distance of particles moving through air at a certain speed relative to their size or something but come on! The guy's facial expression was so stupid…) he happened to glance at his watch and see the time. To his surprise, nearly three hours had passed.

"Damnit," he muttered, startling Castiel from his silently amused study of the man on the page. He scrambled for his books, Castiel helpfully handing him his physics textbook when he almost forgot it, taking a moment to fold down the pages he'd stopped on and scribbling a last couple notes in his binder before carelessly shoving his books into his backpack. "Sorry Cas, gotta go! My brother's probably already pissed since I kept his gigantor ass waiting." Dean said, quickly standing up and swinging his backpack on his back.

Just as he was about to leave, he heard a quiet murmur of, "Cas?" From behind him.

"What?" He asked, turning around. Castiel was looking up at him from the table, still surrounded by books.

"You called me Cas." Castiel said, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Oh, did I? My bad, Castiel's just a bit of a mouthful." Dean stated with a shrug, tapping his fingers on the straps of his backpack. "If it bothers you I won't do it again." He offered, as Castiel was still staring intently at him.

Castiel looked slightly startled and shook his head. "No, no, it's alright. I've never had a nickname before, other than when my brothers call me Cassie…" he said, trailing off thoughtfully.

"Cassie?" Dean snickered, his urgency momentarily forgotten.

Cas paused in his musing to glare coldly at Dean, his eyes flashing angrily. "Don't ever call me Cassie." Dean held his hands up in mock surrender, smirking at the fuming Cas.

"Alright, alright, I won't call you Cassie! Jeez, you're kinda scary for a nerdy little freshman in a trench coat." He said, idly wondering what kind of body the other male was hiding underneath the rather baggy piece of clothing. Dean was a bit startled by the errant thought. Not that he was having some gay crisis over having such a thought about a guy, he was very proudly bisexual thank you very much, but that he'd had the thought about Cas was a bit surprising. He usually didn't entertain such thoughts about guys or girls who didn't show any interest to him, rare of an occasion as that was.

Cas glanced down at himself, muttering, "Technically it's an overcoat," with a slight smile.

"An overcoat then." Dean conceded, with an easy laugh, pushing away his previous train of thought. He opened his mouth to speak again, but his phone went off with his brother's ringtone. "Shiiiiiiit…" he breathed, looking at it warily, debating whether or not to just let it ring, before sighing and picking up.

"_Dean, where the hell are you_?" His brother's voice was slightly raised in obvious agitation, and Dean could pick up the sound of quiet voices in the background. "I'm on my way, I'm on my way. Jesus, Samantha, keep your hair net on, the thing doesn't even start for another 3 hours." He replied, mouthing a quick "Bye Cas" to his study buddy for the day and speed walking away, feeling deep blue eyes boring into his back all the way out of the mess hall as his brother bitched in his ear.

A/N: Not sure I'm completely satisfied with how this came out, but…eh. Yeah, I know, it was pretty short. Sorry 'bout that, but it didn't go with the next segment so I had to cut it off. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up for you guys soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: The eight times Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak had a surprise encounter, and the one time it was on purpose. Just a nice little Destiel College AU in which Castiel is a hapless freshman and Dean is a helpful and friendly senior. Basically an excuse for me to practice my lemons that somehow gained some plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Any recognizable characters belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

A/N: Hey, I'm back! And it's only been like a week...guys, this needs to be celebrated. Before you read on, know that I may not be the absolute best at writing fight scenes. Just maybe. Oh, and I reposted chapter 2 with a couple of edits and a little bit more content. If you already read it, you don't need to go back and read it unless you want to, I didn't add anything that affects plot. Anyway, enjoy!

Thanks to Syd and beautiesrosemightneverdie for reviewing, and thanks to everyone who followed or favorited! It means the world to me that people are enjoying/interested in this XD.

*****Line Break*****

The third time Dean met Cas, he found him in a bit of a crunch. Dean had been headed back to his dorm from the library where he had been working on a paper he'd bet his brother he'd get a top grade on. Unsurprisingly, he was in fact drunk when this bet occurred, but his brother wouldn't let something as simple as that get in his way (his exact answer had been to wave his hand airily while stating "Semantics." over his shoulder as he rushed off to class) and if he didn't win this bet he'd be losing his baby for a month. Obviously, a big no-no. As much as the green eyed man hated the evil book room, he had to admit that it, and the overly indifferent Professor Cain who prowled its shelves searching for people mistreating his precious books, was a viable source of information.

Having just spent the last five hours working and knowing he'd only gotten through half the battle (fucking research), he was absolutely worn out and ready to fall into his loving memory foam mattress when he heard an agitated, familiar voice from somewhere around the next corner. He sped up slightly, curious to see who Crowley had turned his ire on this time, oddly hopeful that it wasn't his new freshman sorta-friend, who he hadn't seen since their lunch-study about a week previous.

Rounding the corner and pausing to take in the scene further down the hall, he found that his hopes had been for naught. Cas was backed against a wall, some short brunette chick practically hiding behind him and using his body as a shield, and four of Crowley's goons, two seniors named Alistair and Azazel and two juniors named Uriel and Gordon, standing on either side of him while Crowley stood directly in front.

Oddly enough, it didn't seem that Crowley was after Cas this time, his focus was mostly on the girl who, by the look on her face (he should know, he'd worn it enough), was making snarky remarks at the damn-near growling Crowley until Cas barked something at her over his shoulder and her mouth snapped closed.

Dean meandered closer, leaning against a wall and telling his subconscious that he was only there to provide backup in case Cas needed it, (NOT eavesdropping, he's not a creeper for fuck's sake) only catching a word every now and then due to the distance. Something about a Meg, a necklace, breaking up, two sluts? He sighed. College romance drama had never been his thing; couldn't they all just fuck and get along?

Apparently not, it seemed, as the hallway had gotten deadly quiet. Dean didn't know what'd been said, but it appeared that Crowley had crossed some major line; Cas was glaring, his eyes flicking from Crowley to his goons and back again as Crowley's group smirked and leered at the now uncomfortable looking brunette chick, who Dean assumed was the Meg who'd been mentioned.

Cas said something and Dean could almost feel hackles raising, the air suddenly crackling with a level of tension than hadn't been there before, all the attention shifting from the girl to the angry, blue-eyed freshman. 'Cas just has a gift for putting his foot in his mouth, doesn't he?' Dean thought sarcastically to himself, ignoring and repressing his subconscious's comments about what else Cas could be using that flexibility for, and taking a few quiet steps forward as he readied himself to help out in the obviously soon-to-be fight.

He could see Crowley ignoring Cas and talking to the brunette chick, and when he was about 15 meters from them, peering cautiously around the corner of a conveniently placed side hallway, he caught the end of Crowley's long-winded spiel; "-the end, a whore is a whore is a whore." which he delivered viciously with a smirk, obviously relishing in the slight flinch the brunette chick was unable to hold back.

It seemed that this was too much for Cas as, without warning, he leapt at Crowley, punching him in the face. Meg rolled her eyes (used to her friend's hotheaded and defensive behavior maybe?), dodging around an attack from Gordon, and punching a charging Azazel in the throat, causing him to stumble back. Dean stepped forward slightly, still hidden by the shadow of the corner and ready to throw himself into the fight, but stopped to admire his Cas's skill when he noticed how well the brunette duo was doing against their adversaries.

Meg was fighting dirty, using her amazing right hook as well as the usual chick-tricks of hair pulling, scratching, and knees to the groin to down her taller, male adversaries. Dean winced almost sympathetically for the momentarily downed Azazel; he'd be singing soprano for a few days. Cas was a whirlwind of motion, never staying still for more than a moment, using his greater speed and flexibility to gracefully weave around his opponent's blows and send back attacks of his own.

However well they were doing though, a slip up was inevitable. Dean saw the moment it happened, Cas paused after downing Uriel with a (surprisingly well delivered) roundhouse kick to glance back and check on the girl, who winked at him. He only took his eyes off his opponents for a moment, but a moment was all that was needed as he was hit by a flying tackle by Alistair and fell to the ground, and a quick jab to the face stunned him enough to keep him there.

Meg, seeing him downed, was distracted enough to be surprised by a kick that knocked her feet out from under her. She was picked back up by an annoyed looking Gordon and a black-eyed Alistair, who restrained her as she put up admirable effort at getting free. Cas was lifted none too gently to his feet by a stone-faced Uriel and a sadistically amused Alistair in front of a murderous looking Crowley who reared back to punch him. Of course, Dean couldn't have that.

"Now gentlemen, 5 on 2? That doesn't seem right." He stated loudly, prowling predatorily from the shadows. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise, seemingly remembering that they were in fact in a public place. The initial surprise faded to different reactions for each person; Crowley looked annoyed and slightly confused, Meg was bemused, and Cas seemed to be warily relieved, odd of a reaction as that was. Of Crowley's goons, Gordon and Uriel were stoic, but both Alistair and Azazel were more cautious now that he'd arrived; they'd been on the wrong end of his boot many a time during their shared college stint since they were both dickbags.

Dean stopped a few feet away, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Crowley took a step away from Cas toward him asking, "What the hell do you want Winchester? I was about to teach Cassie and his little bitch here a lesson." and sending a hot glare toward a stoic Cas and an annoyed Meg. She opened her mouth to say something, but Cas just fixed her with a stern look and she shut it again.

Dean allowed a smirk to fall onto his face. "Sorry Crowley, but I just don't think this is fair. I mean, 5 on 2...you obviously should've gotten more guys cause Cas and his girlfriend were kickin' your asses." Crowley's glare was turned on Dean but he easily brushed off its heat; all the training of his little brother's bitchfaces had prepared him for this moment.

"Winchester. What. The hell. Do you _want_?" Crowley growled out between grinding teeth, his fists clenched.

"Well," Dean drawled, shifting his weight from his left leg to his right, "I just happened to be walking by, headed to my waiting bed, when I come around the corner and see my poor little friend Cas and his lovely assistant being bullied by some mean upperclassmen!" He dramatically clutched a hand to his heart before continuing. "I can't possibly let this continue, I mean, what kind of person would that make me?"

Crowley stiffened. "What exactly are you trying to say, Winchester?" Dean dropped his arms to his sides, a relaxed smile on his face, though it had a subtle edge.

"What do you think I'm trying to say, Crowley? Should I spell it out for you?" Crowley surprisingly didn't answer, silently staring at him. Dean sighed loudly in mock exasperation. "Cas is my friend." He said, pointing at Cas and ignoring his slightly surprised expression. "I fight with my friends." he continued, slowly, as though he was talking to a small child. "You're fighting my friend," This was stated with a ridiculous and large hand motion, making a fist and pointing between Cas and Crowley. "Which means you're fighting me." he finished with a feral grin.

As though this was some kind of signal both Cas and Meg broke away from their respective restrainers; Meg stomping her heel down hard on Gordon's feet, backhanding him across the face, and kneeing Azazel in the groin yet again, and Cas ripping himself from a distracted Uriel's grip and sweeping Alistair's feet from under him with a low kick.

After that it was a blur of motion, too chaotic for Dean to keep track of as he threw himself gleefully into the fray. He did note that at one point he was back-to-back with Cas, punching Azazel in the face and blacking his other eye and blocking Uriel from attacking Cas while his back was turned, as Cas was preoccupied with kicking Gordon and sending a brutal uppercut to Alistair's chin.

The next time Dean was truly able to focus on the world around him was during a lull in the fight, which may or may not have been caused by him punching Crowley in the temple, knocking him to his knees. Crowley sent him a stunned look and, with a dark grin, Dean proceeded to send a vicious kick at his jaw, knocking him flat on his back. Oddly enough, this stopped all the action around him, Gordon and Azazel rushing to help up their fallen leader while Cas and Meg, their fights momentarily abandoned, stepped closer to Dean warily.

Crowley pulled himself angrily from their grip, wiping blood from his lip and straightening his clothes as Alistair and Uriel stood by, amused and stoic respectively. Crowley sent Dean another oddly searching look, to which he responded with a raised eyebrow and a cocky grin, his eyes cold. Crowley knew he was beaten; for now, at least, there'd be no more fighting.

Crowley broke eye contact first, glancing away before scoffing, turning his back, spitting a "Come on boys. No one cares about the little whore and her bitches anyway." over his shoulder to the room at large, and stalking away to lick his wounds. His goons followed, each of them sending a sneer, a sadistic grin, or a leer to the triumphant trio as they departed.

Dean resisted the urge to start up the fight again-he was NO ONE's little bitch, would Crowley like to come say that to his face? He'd show Crowley who's a little bitch-turning to face Cas, who was carefully watching the others as they left. Dean studied his profile, looking him up and down (for injuries, calm your shit) and, finding nothing more serious than a cut on his lip and a bruise forming on his left cheek, he cheerfully stated, "That was easier than I thought it would be!"

Cas finally turned to him, having watched Crowley's crew until they'd turned the corner at the end of the hall, his blue eyes still bright with leftover adrenaline from the fight, and his trench coat falling off one shoulder. He absentmindedly pulled it back up, not breaking eye contact, and stated seriously, "Thank you, Dean. I didn't expect to be assisted in this fight, and I truly appreciate your help. How can I repay you?"

Dean waved him off joking, "No biggie. I always love fucking Crowley over, this just gave me an excuse to do it. And getting Alistair and Azazel in the mix? Man, I should be thanking you." with a shrug and an easy grin.

Cas looked at him uncertainly, murmuring, "If you're sure…" both of them ignored Meg in the background, who was muttering something about sexual favors, until she slinked forward, draping herself over Cas's shoulders and drawling, "So Clarence, you gonna introduce me to your friend?" Cas responded immediately, idly patting at the hand she'd buried in his hair.

"Meg, this is Dean Winchester. Dean, this is Meg Masters." Dean ignored his momentary jealousy at the sight of Meg laying all over Cas, automatically kicking it into the furthest recesses of his mind before he even had time to process it. He took a step closer, doing what he did best as he bowed at Meg and stated, "It is an honor for this lowly servant to meet such a charming and beautiful queen, milady," grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it as he sent her a smoldering look from under his lashes.

Surprisingly, instead of the usual reaction (blushing, fainting, amusement), she stated "Ugh, Cas you'll need to keep this one on a leash." while ripping her hand from his, wiping it on Cas's shirt with a scowl of disgust. "Listen here, pretty boy," she said, stalking around Cas toward Dean who took a slight step backward, "I know your heartbreaker type. I'm sick and tired of shits like you fucking around with me." She stood directly in front of him, yanked him down to her level by his shirt front, and purred in his ear, "You make a move on me? I swear to Lucifer I'll castrate you." before pulling away, a violent light in her dark brown eyes. "Got that tiger?"

Dean nodded quickly, give him a violent fight any day, but hormonal women scared the shit out of him. "Good. Then we'll have no problems." she patted him on the cheek before turning and flipping her hair over her shoulder, nearly hitting him in the face, murmuring a quiet, "Later Clarence." and sauntering off, an extra sway in her hips.

The two remaining men stood in silence for a moment, one still trying to cope with how firmly he'd been shot down, the other content to stand in comfortable silence until the first finished processing. Dean shook himself, turning from where he'd watched her walk away (hey, just cause she was off limits didn't mean he couldn't admire) to Cas, asking "Is she usually so…" though he trailed off before completing the question.

Cas merely shook his head, still staring after her until he sighed, muttering, "She's usually a lot less brutal. Fixing this is going to require a lot of ice cream." Dean snickered.

Cas suddenly turned to him, his bright blue eyes staring intensely into Dean's green ones. "Dean, thank you.

Dean snorted. "Cas, we've been over this. It was no big deal, and I was glad to help." Cas shook his head. "I don't mean just for helping me. Yes, thank you for helping me because it was the right thing to do, but also thank you for doing it because you think of me as a friend." Cas looked away for a moment before meeting his eyes again. "I too think of you as a friend. It's good to know the feeling is mutual."

Dean was speechless for a moment, a large piece of his mind telling him that he should educate his friend on the intricacies of avoiding chick-flick moments while most of the rest of his brain was still focused on how hard he'd been let down by Cas's lady friend (he ignored the tiny piece that was touched by Cas's sudden declaration, his subconscious collecting it and shoving it away with the jealousy).

By the time he'd gotten his mental faculties in order, Cas was already following after Meg, just the edge of his trench coat visible as he rounded the corner. Dean sighed, unsure if he was relieved or disappointed at Cas's quick exit, before his body reminded him that he was fucking exhausted. With heavy steps, he treaded on to his dorm room, not even bothering to take off his shoes before crashing on his bed.

A/N: This is the longest chapter yet for this story, that's gotta be worth something, yes? Hope you liked Crowley and Meg; they may have seemed a bit OOC, but…*shrugs* creative license. Please review, I'd really like to get some more opinions! Or even just hello's! Just anything really ^.^"


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: The eight times Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak had a surprise encounter, and the one time it was on purpose. Just a nice little Destiel College AU in which Castiel is a hapless freshman and Dean is a helpful and friendly senior. Basically an excuse for me to practice my lemons that somehow gained some plot.

Disclaimer: Dean, Cas, Bela, Crowley, and any other Supernatural characters who are seen or mentioned in this chapter (and the rest of the fic) belong solely to Eric Kripke. If I owned Supernatural I'd already have the pair of boots I want, but I'm not an owner or co-owner of any sort, therefore I have no boots TT_TT

"Talking"

'Thinking'

A/N: …Damn I suck, sorry. Didn't mean to leave it this long, my bad. Though, I'm doing better on this fic than my other one, so that's gotta be worth something…*grins sheepishly* Hope you enjoy! Writing this was pretty fun, though I gotta say (if it's not already readily apparent), I'm not the best at fight scenes of any kind, so sorry if it's…dissatisfactory *winces*.

*****Line Break*****

The fourth time Dean met Cas, it was pretty…explosive. Dean was fanning himself with a notebook as he walked from where he'd just left Ash, or as he preferred they call him "Professor Badass", 's classroom. The mullet-sporting redneck didn't look old or serious enough to be teaching anything, but he was actually a surprisingly good instructor when he actually showed up to teach.

It was one of the hottest days of the summer thus far, somewhere around 105 degrees, and everyone was dressed accordingly; t-shirts, shorts, and tank tops were the most popular wears of the day for anyone not hidden away in an air conditioned building.

Dean had glanced up from where he'd been staring at his phone, idly contemplating sending his brother a bunch of spam texts to block up his mobile, to see Cas wandering along the hallway in his direction, a besotted Bela Talbot hanging on his arm chattering while he looked confused but flattered.

Dean stopped dead where he was walking, his mouth hanging slightly open in surprise, his brain not quite computing the information his eyes were sending it. As he sluggishly processed, the jealous beast in his chest began to stir from its monotonous tread, rattling its chains as it tried to work its way to his conscious mind and giving off a roar of frustration that some unoccupied piece of his brain noticed, quietly shushing and quickly shooing it back in line toward its usual residence in the darkest corner of his thoughts.

While he was still handling the revelation that Cas had gotten with _the _Bela Talbot, one of the most desirable and hard to land fishes in this part of the Californian sea, the world kept right on spinning without him, and Bela and Cas began to walk past him. Though the rest of his brain was otherwise occupied, his eyes still followed their movement, and noticed Bela's cold and calculating eyes, and the wink she sent him as they swept past.

The motion jumpstarted at least a tiny piece of his brain, reminding him of just why Bela was so hard to get; she was taken. By Crowley. Crowley who Cas had had a fight with. _Crowley._ This piece of information bounced around in his mind for a moment, bumping into and derailing other trains of thought, until some piece of him (possibly prodded by his exasperated subconscious) caused his hand to robotically reach out and grab Cas's arm before the duo could completely pass. Cas looked to him in surprise, having seemingly not noticed him before now, which gave the now placidly shuffling jealous beast a pause before it was forced back in line with his other Cas-related emotions.

He barely heard the usual "Hello Dean." that came from a confused Cas, his focus mostly on the now annoyed Bela as he quickly blurted, "Hey, sorry to steal your boy-toy Bela, but I need to talk to him for a moment," and tugged on Cas's arm, pulling him around a nearby corner and down to the deserted hall by Professor Metatron's classroom. (He was one of the most hated teachers of the institution, though he seemed to think he was a favorite just because he had written many of the institution's textbooks, and no one wanted to be anywhere near him any more than they had to be.) Once there, he let go of the arm he'd used as a lead, quickly spinning to face a confused but unruffled Cas.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas asked, wearing his usual half smile as he looked up to serenely meet Dean's eyes. Dean on the other hand, was a little less calm, but had no idea how to say what he needed to say, at least without offending or otherwise hurting his friend, and stared blankly back at him. "What is it, Dean?" Cas asked after about a minute of stifled silence, now seeming the slightest bit impatient as he glanced back toward where Bela was waiting. Dean lost his cool a bit at the unconscious gesture.

"Don't 'what' me, man! What the hell was that?!" Cas looked confused, and, though Dean couldn't really blame him since he wasn't being very clear here, he really wished the blue-eyed freshman would just understand without having to be told, which made him irrationally angrier.

"Dean, what are you-" Dean cut him off with a harsh gesture of his arm, "What the hell are you doing with _Bela Talbot_ of all people?!"

Cas looked completely lost. "Dean, I-"

"I mean, what the fuck?! Were you even thinking?"

"Dean, what are you talking about?" Cas's voice was still mostly calm, though a bit agitated. Honestly, he was doing well for someone who was getting yelled at by a friend for no readily apparent reason.

"She's a manipulative bitch!" Dean nearly yelled, waving his arms haphazardly and accidentally almost hitting Cas, who luckily ducked.

"Dean," Cas began, sounding irritated, but Dean interrupted him yet again, "She's Crowley's slut, likely the one he cheated on your little friend Meg with!"

Cas tried to speak again, "Don't bring Meg into th-" but was yet again interrupted by Dean.

"He probably set her on you, wants her to break your heart and embarrass you with a break up or something!" Having said what he needed to say, albeit with less tact than he'd originally intended, Dean fell silent, running a hand harshly through his hair as he took a deep breath.

Cas was finally able to speak, and he did so with vigor, sounding offended, "Why does an attractive woman have to be forced on me? Just because I'm a freshman, or maybe just because I'm me, you think I can't get a date?" Cas held up a hand as Dean started to answer. "Don't answer that. I think I can handle having a relationship on my own, Dean. And Bela's not manipulative, or a bitch. She's one of the nicest people I've met in this place."

"Oh really?" Dean replied sarcastically, "When did she come to you?"

Cas frowned at Dean's insolence. "A couple of days after the fight with Crowley, but-" Dean raised an incredulous and condescending eyebrow at him, and Cas's face turned stoic, though his eyes flashed angrily. "She said that she saw me in the fight and she admired how I protected my friend even against unfair odds." He spat coldly.

Dean rolled his eyes, exasperated. "And now, she's got you eating out of the palm of her hand. She's nothing but a two-timing, lowlife whor-" Dean's budding rant was interrupted when he was slammed into a wall. His breathing stuttered and his cheeks gained the barest tint of red as he noticed Cas's face was inches from his own, blue eyes damn-near sparking with anger as he ground his teeth almost audibly. Dean mentally counted to ten, trying to send his body the message that this was not kinky public wall sex, he was in a fight, could it please react properly and stop being an annoying little shit?

"I'm tired of this conversation, Dean." Cas said slowly, enunciating each word carefully, his tone nearly calm though his eyes betrayed his voice; apparently he'd lost his remaining bit of patience.

Dean's already worn temper began to fray even more, luckily (depending on how you look at it) distracting his budding problem and allowing him to put the proper focus into his current situation. "Cas. Let go of me." Dean replied, his words said nearly as carefully as Cas's, though with much more anger as he glared at the slightly shorter freshman who was holding him against the wall with surprising strength.

Cas cocked his head to the side and nearly growled "And if I don't?" Dean sent him a black look in response, opting to remain silent for the moment. Cas leaned closer, his voice a low rumble as he murmured, "You should show me some respect." Dean's glare darkened and he tensed his muscles, pushing himself off the wall, and shoving Cas away from him. Dean's heated glower and Cas's icy glare met with a surprising amount of force for two men who'd been amiable friends only minutes ago.

"Cas, not for nothing," Dean bit out with an angry smirk, "But the last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid." Cas didn't verbally respond, though his glare intensified, and air became tight with tension. Dean wasn't completely sure which of them snapped and made the first move, though he was pretty sure it was him, but suddenly they were fighting.

Dean's father, as an ex-marine, had been teaching Dean and his brother nearly from the cradle how to fight, so Dean considered himself to be on a level above your average guy. Cas, some part of Dean's brain not occupied with elbowing Cas in the ribs thought, was on the same level as him, though he had a different fighting style. While Dean had muscle to spare and could usually just push his way through any attacks like a tank, Cas was more lithe than he was and used his enemy's momentum against him. This was observed when Dean threw a punch at his unprotected side and Cas turned with it, gripping Dean's fist and upper arm, and spinning the taller man around past him where Dean barely dodged a kick aimed at his thigh.

They fought angrily, neither pulling their punches and neither willing to give up victory to the other, until suddenly Cas landed an accidental slap on Dean's exposed shoulder when trying to backhand him across the jaw. The loud and somewhat startling sound shocked them both, pulling them both out of their shared, fight-engaged mentality. They disengaged and stared at each other, both still furious but neither truly wanting to re-engage in combat.

Before either could come to a decision one way or another, Professor Metatron popped his head out of his classroom, glancing from side to side and, seeing the two of them standing there breathing heavily and adorned with obviously visible bruises, split lips, and scrapes from where one had pushed the other against the walls, asked "Is everything okay here gentlemen?" They both replied with a vehemently spat "Fine.", still glaring at each other, and turned, and heading out of the hallway, Dean first with Cas following a few paces behind.

Cas stalked past Dean, not looking back as he headed toward a concerned looking Bela. He offered her his arm and as they walked back the way they came, very pointedly away from Dean, Dean saw Bela turn around and give him another wink with a smirk. Dean scowled at her viciously, stalking off in the opposite direction, not sure where he wanted to go but certain that he wanted to avoid possibly running into Cas any time soon. If Cas didn't want his help, fine! Cas could just fuck off for all he cared! He ignored the twinge of worry he felt, his subconscious humming soothingly at the budding emotion as it was ushered into line with the others.

The adrenaline from their fight was fading, and Dean could now feel the pain that it had covered. His shoulder was a bit sore, and his abdomen felt bruised from when Cas had kneed him. He reached up to gingerly wipe blood from the side of his mouth and under his nose, ignoring the stab of pain that shot up his leg every time he took a step.

He found himself back by his room, but ignored his door and continued onward; he was way too pissed off to be cooped up in his dorm right now. He wandered aimlessly for a bit before settling down in the shade of a tree, wincing as he jostled his shoulder. Now that the adrenaline was gone, the emotions of the fight had left with it. Dean felt drained, and maybe a little bit regretful that he'd lost his cool.

He leaned against the bark of the tree, tilting his head upward and staring blankly up into its leaves. As much as he was pissed at the stupid little freshman, he really hoped that Bela wouldn't hurt Cas too badly, though he had a bad feeling that his wishes wouldn't get a say. Dean stayed outside, leaning wearily against the tree, until dusk when he finally heaved himself up and limped back to his dorm.

The next morning, he was annoyed to find that he had an almost perfectly shaped hand-print bruise on his right shoulder.

A/N: Oh no, the bunnies had a fight! Poor bunnies…don't worry, they'll get over it XD. It's so fun to find places to put in random canon lines, though I haven't found anywhere to put 'Pudding' yet :3 . This chapter was a bit shorter than I wanted, but the next chapter'll _definitely _be at least a bit longer, and hopefully it'll breach the 3k barrier XD. In any case, please review if you've got a moment :D


End file.
